Batman Beyond Vol 4 1
| StoryTitle1 = The Heart of the Matter, Part 1 of 3: Madness, Mayhem & Mentachem | Synopsis1 = In Metropolis, Carson Jatts is an analyst for all the confiscated materials or contraband that the Justice League has collected over the years. Unfortunately, Jatts has cancer due prolonged exposure to the alien and radioactive materials in the Justice League archives. Jatts quickly blames his cancer on the Justice League and decides he wants revenge before he dies. Carson breaks into the Metahuman Evidence Confiscation Facility at Annex 3 where he works. Another fellow analyst named Herb interrupts Jatts during his attempt to break into the facility's vault. Jatts uses his master key to access the JL archives where he locates Mandrill's case locker and steals the Mentachem wand that belonged to Matter Master. The wand reacts to all the cancerous properties in Carson's body which caused his peculiar affliction. Jatts' hand turns neon green as his right arm merges with the wand. Jatts staggers to his feet by grabbing a hold of Herb but to his surprise, Herb is immediately transformed into lead. Carson then finds out he can turn anything or anyone into any element he chooses by touch. Meanwhile, Batman is fighting a gang of crooks dressed like Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Batman gets a kick out of kicking their butts but Bruce keeps telling him to focus and take it seriously. Batman is just happy that he found a way to have enough time in his schedule to spend time with his girlfriend and family. Terry then goes to visit Dana when he gets a call from his mom saying she's picking out a suit for Matt for his 5th grade graduation and she needs him to come. Terry mocks Matt and then he and Dana go and buy a hyper scooter for Matt. On the other side of town, Terry and Dana go to Goodwin's JR Speeders to buy a speeder for Terry's brother Matt because his graduation was coming up. Unfortunately, Terry gets a call from Bruce about a hostage situation at the Fields-Rich Mall. Terry tells Dana that he's going to get some food then leaves in order to stop Carson. After a while, Dana gets fed up with waiting and picks out a speeder for Matt then drives the speeder home. Carson steals a scooter and takes off when he is suddenly attacked Warhawk, a member of the Justice League. Carson slows him down by turning one of his wings into helium but due to his run in with Warhawk, it makes Carson crash into the mall where Mary and Matt are. Warhawk is about to fall to his death when Kai-Ro a.k.a. Green Lantern saves him, along with the rest of the League. Carson comes to and holds everyone in the mall hostage while turning the outside of the mall into polytrititanium. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** Officer Myrick * Hush Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}